Carrossel
by Angelina Weasley2
Summary: O que carrossel tem a ver com amor? E com Rony e Hermione? Descubra nessa song cheia de voltas, mas sem rodeios!---> Song baseada na música Carousel do Linkin Park.


N/A- Nada aqui pertence a mim. Todos os personagens pertencem a JK Rowling e Warner Bros. E a música Carousel pertence aos caras do Linkin Park, mas eu também me sinto dona dela... mas isso é um caso a parte! Quero dizer que eu não sirvo em nada para essa coisa de romances, mas como eu gosto muito dessa música, eu resolvi fazer. Espero que não esteja muito ruim. E ainda gostaria de agradecer ao Linkin Park por todos os momentos felizes que eles já me proporcionaram e agradecer a minha companheira de fics: Nath. Valeu!!! 

**_She can´t hide no matter how hard she tries_**

**_Her secret disguise behind her lies_**

**_And at night she cries away her pride_**

**_With eyes shut tight, staring at her inside_**

**_All her friends know why she can´t sleep at night_**

**_All her family asking if she´s all right_**

**_All she wants to do is get rid of this hell_**

**_Well all she´s gotta do is stop kidding herself_**

Todos em Hogawarts perceberam no ano passado que tinha algo entre Rony e Hermione. Por isso, todos os amigos esperavam que um novo casal fosse aparecer nesse novo ano. Porém não era isso que parecia... Rony e Hermione brigavam até mais do que antes. Parecia que um não conseguia ficar sem brigar com o outro mais do que cinco minutos. Mas, mesmo com todas essas brigas, todos sabiam que eles se amavam. Só não admitiam isso e eliminavam as suas frustrações nessas brigas.

Hermione era a mais afetada. Tentava esconder a todo custo os seus sentimentos, mas não deixava de se chatear quando via que as meninas de Hogwarts se aproximavam de Rony. O menino crescera bastante e estava bastante modificado em relação àquele Rony do primeiro ano. Não era um deus, como seus irmãos gêmeos, mas era bonito o suficiente para chamar atenção das meninas, principalmente as mais novas. Sempre tinha uma amiga de Gina tentando conversar com ele. Quanto ao Harry, as meninas não se aproximavam tanto... Gina proibira, afinal era namorada dele...

- Rony... conta de novo a história do seu primeiro ano, quando você venceu um jogo de xadrez bruxo, mas quase morreu...-  A quartanista, de cabelos castanhos e olhos cor de mel, fazia um olhar de pidona para ele.

- Ah.. aquele dia foi muito impactante sabe... Nós estávamos no jogo de xadrez feito pela pela professora McGonagall... Nós tínhamos que tomar o lugar das peças... eu fiquei com o cavalo. Mas tive que me sacrificar para que Harry pudesse dar o xeque-mate. A rainha me golpeou na cabeça e fiquei bastante tempo desacordado sabe... Mas ainda passei por muitas coisas nos quatro anos passados... Como quando Sirius Black invadiu o nosso dormitório e...- Hermione que estava sentada do lado do menino, com o pretexo que estava estudando, olhou com severidade para ele e o chamou.

- Rony.. será que podemos dar uma conversinha rápida em particular? É só um momentinho... Você logo poderá conversar novamente com a menina...

- Acho que ainda não apresentei vocês ainda não é? Mione.. essa é Karen. Karen, essa é minha amiga Hermione.- Karen cumprimentou cordialmente Hermione, que apenas sacudiu a cabeça ligeiramente.- bom, Mione, vamos até ali e você me fala.

Os dois se seguiram até um canto do Salão Comunal para conversarem.

- Rony.. você está maluco?- Hermione começou- O Sirius tentando limpar o nome e você contando a quatro ventos que ele invadira seu quarto! O que você quer com isso?

- Mas Mione.. ele realmente invadiu o meu dormitório...

- Rony!  Ele invadiu procurando Perebas! E você não pode contar isso não é? Ia dizer o quê? Provavelmente diria que ele entrou no seu quarto para tentar te matar. Só para se gabar pra essa menininha!

- Hermione, eu não sei onde você quer chegar. Mas acho que você está tentando insinuar que eu estou tentando ferrar o Sirius.

- Interprete como quiser. Só peço pra você não contar mais essa história. Pra se amostrar pros outros você faz qualquer coisa não é, Rony?

- Qual é Hermione? Não tô entendendo a sua.  Eu acho que posso contar para a Karen sim... Confio nela!

- Rony! Você nem a conhece!!!!- Hermione praticamente gritou e as pessoas já começaram a prestar a atenção. Rony continuou a falar baixo, talvez tentando ser discreto na frente da Karen.

- Não a conheço, mas quero conhecer... Tô pensando em namorar com ela. O que você acha?

- FAÇA O QUE VOCÊ QUISER DA SUA VIDA!- Hermione bufou e subiu para o dormitório. Rony olhou para os outros e apenas deu de ombros. Voltou para o lado de Karen e continuaram conversando.

Hermione não conseguira evitar que suas lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto. Pensava em Rony, o quanto gostava dele, mas não conseguia admitir. Era difícil admitir até para si mesma. não.. ninguém saberia disso. Ele não gostava dela, não iria correr o perigo de ser desmoralizada perante Hogwarts. "Ele gostava daquela tal de Karen. ", pensava, e quando fechava os olhos via a garota sorrindo para Rony e ele sorrindo de volta. Como se fossem um casal apaixonado. Isso doía bastante em Hermione, que jurara para si mesma que iria esquecer Rony de qualquer jeito. 

Gina, que vira a pequena discussão entre os dois, foi ver como a amiga estava.

-Hermione? Você quer conversar um pouco?- Gina estava sentada ao lado dela na cama.

- Não, Gina... Obrigada.

- Você pode desabafar comigo Hermione. Poxa... você me ajudou tanto com o Harry. Gostaria de te ajudar agora... Retribuir o que você fez por mim. Sei que você gosta do Rony e..

- EU NÃO GOSTO DO RONY, GINA!- Hermione gritou e Gina deu um salto da cama.

- Tudo bem... desculpe... acho que me intrometi um pouco demais na sua vida... desculpe.

- Me desculpa Gina... Não deveria ter gritado com você. É que eu fico nervosa quando falam que eu gosto do Rony. E eu não gosto.. Não gosto mesmo!

- Não tem problema Mione... Vou descer, vou ficar um pouco com Harry. Gina virou de costas enquanto afundou a cabeça no travesseiro.

Dias antes Hermione recebera uma carta de Krum, pedindo-a em namoro. Não aceitara, já que gostava de Rony. Mas agora- pensou- se tenho que deixar de gostar dele, preciso começar a gostar de outro. Enxugando o rosto, Hermione pegou um pergaminho e escrevera uma carta para Krum, dizendo que aceitava namorar com ele.

**_She can only fool herself for so long_**

**_She can only fool herself for so long_**

**_She can only fool herself for so long_**

**_She can only fool herself for so long_**

**_I´m too weak to face me_**

**_I never know just why you run _**

**_So far away, far away from me_**

**_I never know just why you run_**

**_So far away, far away from me_**

****

Nos outros dias, Hermione tentava tratar Rony normalmente. Porém, acabavam sempre brigando. Ora ele brigava com ela. Ora ela brigava com ele. Um dia, de noite, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Gina estavam sentados no Salão Comunal, conversando, quando uma coruja piou ao lado de Hermione. Ela olhou com cumplicidade para Gina e deram sorrisinhos. Gina se levantou, foi para o lado da Mione para ler o bilhete junto com ela. Os meninos se entreolharam sem entender nada.

- Parabéns Mione!!! Seja feliz!- Gina abraçara Hermione.

- O que que houve?- Rony perguntara impaciente.

Hermione sorrindo, olhou para os dois e disse:

- Estou namorando com Vítor Krum.**__**

****

****

**_When it comes to how to live his life_**

**_He can´t be told_**

**_Says he´s got it all under control_**

**_Thinks he knows it´s not a problem he´s stuck with_**

**_But in reality, it´d be a problem to just quit_**

**_An addict and he can´t hold the reigns_**

**_The pain is worse cause his friends have it the same_**

**_Tries to slow down the problem he´s got_**

**_But can´t get off the carousel_**

**_Until he makes it stop_**

****

Rony, em seu dormitório, lembrava-se do ataque que havia dado no Salão Comunal quando Hermione lhe contara sobre o namoro. Não conseguia admitir isso... Hermione namorando com Krum... absurdo! Rony sabia que gostava de Hermione. Harry também sabia disso. Já haviam comentado sobre isso antes. Em alguns momentos, Rony achava que Hermione gostava dele, mas quando estava reunindo coragem para pedi-la em namoro, algo acontecia para fazê-lo desistir. Quando Hermione brigou com ele por causa da Katie, Rony jurou para si mesmo e para Harry que falaria com a menina e que nada tiraria da cabeça dele essa idéia. seria esta noite que falaria com ela. Porém, Krum fora mais rápido. Ah... como odiava esse garoto! Além dele ter tudo que Rony nunca sonhara em ter ( dinheiro, fama...), agora ele tinha Hermione. Resolveu que tentaria esquecê-la... porém lembrou-se que havia tentado isso desde o terceiro ano e não conseguia... Não seria agora, milagrosamente, que iria conseguir. Resolveu, então seguir o conselho de Harry. Lutaria por Hermione. Lutaria pelo amor que sente por ela. Se não conseguisse... quem se importa? Pelo menos ele saberia que havia tentado. Não poderia desistir. Não poderia descer desse carrosel.**__**

****

**_He can only fool himself for so long_**

**_He can only fool himself for so long_**

**_He can only fool himself for so long_**

**_He can only fool himself for so long_**

**_I´m too weak to face me_**

**_I never know just why you run _**

**_So far away, far away from me_**

**_I never know just why you run_**

**_So far away, far away from me_**

****

Acordara muito cedo no outro dia e desceu para o Salão Comunal. Coincidentemente, Hermione estava lá também. Sentada de frente para a lareira. Rony se aproximou muito devagar e quando as chamas iluminaram o rosto de Hermione, coneguiu ver que ela estava chorando. Preocupou-se, mas o pensamento de que ela estaria chorando por não querer namorar Krum de verdade, perfurava a sua mente.

- Mione? Por quê está chorando?- A menina deu um pulo na cadeira vermelha e enxugou rapidamente os olhos. Rony sentou-se ao lado dela.

- Eu? Chorando? Você anda vendo coisas demais Rony...

- Eu vi muito bem Hermione... mas não quero discutir com você agora está bem?

- Pelo menos isso não é?- Hermione encarou Rony pela primeira vez.

- Hermione.. posso lhe perguntar uma coisa?

- Claro.. pergunte...

- Por quê... por quê você aceitou... ahhh.. você sabe... aceitou namorar com ele?- Rony ficou completamente ruborizado e sentia que seu coração estava apertado. Temia pela resposta dela.

- Ah... eu aceitei porque ele pediu,Rony- Hermione também estava vermelhíssima.- Ele reparou que eu sou uma menina. Diferentemente de você.

- Eu reparei que você é uma garota sim! Há muito mais tempo do que você imagina.- Agora que começara, Rony não poderia mais voltar atrás. Tentava encontrar forças dentro de sim para prosseguir.

- Pois não parece que você havia reparado!- Hermione virou o rosto para o outro lado e de repente se via bastante interessada naquela parede. Rony puxou o rosto da menina delicadamente, e aproximou o seu rosto ao dela. Rony sabia que poderia se arrepender muito por causa dessa atitude, mas não desistiria. Selou os seus lábios ao do dela e beijou-a. Era a primeira vez que beijara na vida e, pelo que sabia, também era a primeira vez de Hermione. Os dois curtiram aquele momento como se não houvesse mais nada e nem ninguém no mundo que os rodeavam. Depois, os lábios se separaram, mas seus rostos continuavam bem próximos. Hermione olhava profundamente nos olhos de Rony e este fazia o mesmo. Rony então sorriu, fazendo com que a menina sorrisse também. Ele então deu um beijo na bochecha dela e sussurrou no ouvido dela:

- Quer namorar comigo, Hermione Granger?

Hermione sorriu e o respondeu com o beijo, sentindo-se a menina mais feliz do mundo.

****

**_Try to fly with the wings I gave you_**

**_Try to do what you believe and I´ll save you_**

**_Try to fly with the wings I gave to you_**

**_Try to do what you believe and I´ll save you_**

****

Depois de trocarem muitos beijos e juras de amor, Hermione finalmente lembrou-se de Krum.

- Rony! E o Krum? Ele vai me odiar...- Hermione fez uma carinha de triste.

- Você está arrependida de ter aceitado o meu pedido? Quer ficar com ele? Decida o que realmente você quer. O que você decidir.. eu te apoiarei, porque te amo...

- Eu quero você Rony... mas ninguém.- Rony sorriu aliviado e a abraçou. Depois olhou para a menina e disse:

- Não importa o que você fizer, o que você quiser... Faça aquilo que você acredita que eu sempre estarei ao seu lado. Hermione sorriu e os dois se beijaram, selando o amor entre eles.**__**

****


End file.
